Together, Forever
by TheEyesOfIris
Summary: This takes place after Inheritance. Eragon is leaving and Arya wishes to go with him. Will he allow her? Will the elves allow her? Read and Review I'm sorry for the not-so-good summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

Tomorrow, Eragon would leave. Forever. The thought bring tears to my eyes. I watched him dance with Nasuada, they were speaking to each other while gently swaying to the music. I saw Eragon's lips transform into a smile in response to something that Nasuada was saying. We were obviously having a ball, in celebration of the fall of the Galbatorix. Only some of us knew that was leaving and never coming back. I wanted to join him in his journey, but the elves needed me.

"Lady Arya, may I join you?" An elfin lord asked.

I nodded, still watching Eragon and Nasuada dance. He sat down beside me.

"My lady if I may say this, I see the way you look at him and I see your longing. It's as clear as the stars," He murmured.

I glanced at him, my face emotionless before looking back to Eragon. "I just can't leave my people, once again."

"Ah, but you will not leave us. You can scry us every week, even every night. We will crown someone else Queen. However you will be in our council."

"Will the other Lords and Ladies be fine with that? Have you even discussed it?" I asked softly, hope was rising in me. The possibility that I would be able to come with him. I felt my dragon's excitement through our link.

"We have discussed it, and everyone is happy with the idea. You have given so much already in this war, Lady Arya. Now it is time for you to make yourself happy."

I smiled, "Thank you so much, my Lord. What you have given me, I cannot express my thanks in words."

He nodded and stood up from his seat, "I shall take my leave now, my Lady is waiting for me,"

I nodded my head at him.

_Firnen, we can go with them. We can spend our whole lives together, the four of us. _

_I know, Arya. This is a happy day. All you'll need to do now is to tell him. _

_I will, Firnen. Have fun with Saphira and please deliver the news to her but tell her to not tell Eragon, just yet. _

I felt his consent and happiness through our link, it was so infectious that I couldn't help but let a smile on my face.

"Arya," A voice said behind me, I turned and saw Eragon, his eyes bright yet holding a small trace of sadness.

"Eragon, there is something I need to discuss with you,"

"Why not discuss that while we are dancing?" He said, holding our his arm. I accepted it and we walked slowly to the dance floor. I placed my hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on my waist. We gently swayed to the calming music. I looked in his eyes, then I remembered what I had to tell him.

"Eragon,"

"Yes, Arya?"

"Would you allow me and Firnen to accompany you and Saphira on your journey?"

He looked at me, his eyes wide in surprise. "Nothing would make me happier, Arya. Though, didn't you say you have to rule over the elves?"

I filled him in with what the Elfin Lord said.

He smiled, "Then join me,"

"I will." I smiled back.

We swayed in silence for a while, I was deep in my thoughts. We could finally be together, all I had to do was tell him how I felt.

"Arya, can I ask you a question? Forgive me if it is too forward. How do you feel about me?" Eragon said, nervously.

I looked in his eyes seeing hope, fear and love in them.

"Eragon, remember when I told you that we couldn't be together because of our age differences and that I would only be a distraction?"

He nodded, his eyes urging me to continue.

"And also that the elves will look down on us? Well, I don't think my reasons apply now. I don't care about our age. The elves even urged me on to be with you. You have finished Galbatorix, I have no fear of being a distraction. I love you, Eragon Shadeslayer. Truly and deeply."

"I love you too, Arya" He smiled, his eyes bright with happiness. There was no more sadness in them.

"I know," I smiled back. We leaned closer to each other, I felt my eyes slip close and our lips connected into a gentle and sweet kiss. It was the best thing I'd ever felt. I'd never felt this happy, tonight was definitely the best night of my life. We pulled away, smiles on our lips.

"Amazing," He whispered. I nodded, a smile on my lips. We leaned again for another kiss, this one lasted longer and it was filled with more passion. We danced late in the night. Never once, did a frown cross my face. Tomorrow, we would leave and never come back. Yet we had each other and we had our dragons. I knew then, that this was the beginning of a bright life ahead of us. We would be together, forever.

Please R&R =)


End file.
